warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Broken Boulder
Story Chapter 1 The Clan had been pretty shaken up about the whole tiger thing, but despite that, Grayclaw, Snowfall, and I were going to investigate the broken Boulder Statue. There was no doubt that the wind and the tiger were connected to it's breaking. We padded over to the plaza and walked toward the statue. That was when we noticed something strange. The ground was sparkling. There was strange dust everywhere. We walked toward it, and it suddenly began to swirl around. I could see pictures in it. A cat. Something swirling. The statue. The statue. That was when it hit me. A cat had sealed in whatever had been in the statue. Chapter 2 I looked next to me. Grayclaw and Snowfall were completely hypnotized. And it got worse when we heard a voice. "The magic that was sealed inside the Boulder Statue isn't alone. The other four statues in Reektown contain magic as well." The voice explained. "Are there certain types of magic?" I asked. "There are. Two of the types sealed in are good, and the other three are evil. The Boulder Statue contained the Wisp Magic, one of the evil types. This magic involves storms and darkness." "What are the others?" Snowfall asked. "The Star Stone in the South Plaza houses the Light Magic, the most purest magic out of the five types sealed in the stones. It can heal, provide resources, and do many other things. "The Black Tile in the East Plaza houses another evil magic, the Sick Magic, which spreads disease and kills. "The Ribbon Rings in the North Plaza houses the other good magic. The Assistance Magic grants many powers to cats who intend to use the magic for good. "And the Block Tower in the Central Plaza houses the Death Magic, the most evil of the five. This magic can do just about anything evil." Chapter 3 "Why has the Wisp Magic been released?" Grayclaw asked. "It has broken free from it's prison and plans to release the Sick Magic. And together, the two will release the Death Magic, which will end badly." "Who sealed in all of the magic?" I asked. "A Clan of cats who's she-cats are born with...special abilities. Who and where they are must remain a secret right now, but if the situation becomes dire enough, I will tell you where they are." I considered where these cats could have traveled. Maybe 43 Central or Pondfork, Reektown's neighboring towns. "How are we supposed to stop the evil magic?" Snowfall asked. "That's where the three of you come in. I'm going to give you each some of my magic. And that magic will develope into strong power, power that you can share with your Clan. Are you ready to recieve your gifts?" We were shocked for a moment, but I stepped forward. "Gustface. I'm giving you abilities that slightly match those of the Wisp Magic's. You will control wind, create storms, cause darkness that can be used for light." A powerful wind swept around me. Then Grayclaw stepped forward. "Grayclaw. You are a powerful cat. You will recieve the gifts of battle. You will be a tough opponent in battle, and you will provide others with the strength and will to fight." The wind swept over Grayclaw, and Snowfall stepped forward. "Snowfall. You are a mother. You understand caring. You will have the gifts of nature." The wind swept over her, and it was done. Grayclaw, Snowfall, and I were now in charge of saving our Clans, and maybe even the world. Category:Reektown Series